Slumber Blues
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Little ficlet about Kagome up late at night, working on steps for a dance at school. But it seems she has an audience.


**Slumber Blues**

By Casper

**.**

**AN:** Written for One True Pairing, this a little ficlet about Kagome up late at night, working on steps for a dance at school. But it seems she has an audience.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, in anyway.

**.**

**Rated: PG / T**

Twist, drop, wiggle.

Twist, drop, wiggle.

Shake, twist, hip drop, turn. Kagome went through the instructions carefully, never missing a move and didn't stop until the wee hours of the morning while everyone slept. After being absent from school, she'd missed the dance lessons for their latest event. Choreographed group dancing. She nearly died of embarrassment when she tried out to keep up with the rest of the girls in her class yesterday. Yuri had given her some kick notes and told her to work on it over the weekend. And she had.

Twist, drop, wiggle. Kick, swing hip, drop. The sound of a window sliding open was masked by the music pouring out from her stereo as sweat started to bead her forehead. She had to get this right. Ever since she'd been a little girl, dance always was an enigma to her. Wanting to dance like all the other little girls, she tried ballet. Instead of learning how to piroute, she twisted her ankle and missed out for the rest of the year.

Not this time.

She pulled her body up slowly as she did a few arm movements, before doing a full circle on the ball of her foot. A flash of silver caught her eye and hands grabbed at her waist as she was hoisted up. "What the hell are you doing wench?"

Kagome, panting, just stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "What are you doing here? I have three more days left."

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Here you should be thanking me that I came early to save yourself from falling and all you can do is question why I'm here? Be grateful will ya?"

She blinked, then thought about how compromising their position was. Her arm had wounded around his neck while his were up her thighs, holding her up. Her chest, which continued to bob as she breathed in for air, kept brushing against his arm, causing one amber eye to draw down towards it. If her embarrassment from yesterday had been any indication that the worst was not over, she would have locked all the stupid windows and doors before this... "C-can you put me down, please?"

Inuyasha ignored her and instead sat himself down on her bed, her in his lap. "So what the hell were you doing?"

Heat growing in her cheeks, she turned her eyes away toward the stereo and nodded towards it. "Dancing. Don't you hear the music?"

"Oi. And? You looked like you were about ready to fall over."

It was Kagome's turn to snort. "I was practicing alright. I've missed my lessons from being in the feudal era and needed to catch up with the rest of my class."

The hanyou laughed. "By nearly breaking your face in? I doubt anyone wants a squished-face Kagome."

Irritated and a little hurt, Kagome tried to get up but screeched in pain when her calve cramped up. "Ow ow ow!" Tears shimmered at the edge of her eyes as she squeezed them tight. She tried to rub the pain away but couldn't until she felt another hand bump into hers. Cracking an eye open, she noted Inuyasha had pulled her even closer to him as he started to rub out the pain from her leg until it came no more then a dull memory.

Kagome sighed, grateful.

"Thank you."

"Keh." His hands kept at working the muscles loose until finally Kagome's eyelids sagged heavily and a yawn was let out. Inuyasha laughed. "Stupid wench. You should be sleeping."

A lot more relaxed, Kagome gave a nod of agreement then yawned once more. "But I don't want to let anyone down at school. After practice yesterday, I was so upset about not being able to get the steps right, I felt guilty for messing up Yuri's dance."

Inuyasha shook his head. The woman always thought about others before her own, it elated him and yet pissed him off when she did things like this to herself. "Time for bed." He inched himself up and started to put in the bed when Kagome's ankle caught about his waist, sending him toppling in the bed along with her. The girl giggled apologetically. "Sorry."

Their legs were tangled, a bit of the covers blocking his one foot and her arms pinning him to her. "You could let go." He mumbled, cheeks inflamed.

"I could." Kagome said happily before snuggling against him.

He gulped. "What are you doing?"

She made a sound of disgust at such a stupid question. "What does it look like? I'm going to sleep."

"With me?"

But already Kagome was lightly snoring away as her head wedged between his arm and chest.

With a sigh, Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. The only reason he had come to this time was because he, himself couldn't sleep without Kagome nearby. Pulling the blankets up around them, the hanyou pulled his miko tightly against him and fell into a peaceful sleep that would later be interrupted by a screeching alarm clock which would be killed on sight.


End file.
